


The Things we do in the Name of Love

by LunarMysteries



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Fluff, Hunk Keith and Pidge are wingmen for these dorks in love, Lance has an amputated leg and takes meds for pain flareups, M/M, Minor Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Romance, SO MUCH FLUFF, Surprises, guess what... OMG I GIVE THEM A CAT!, minor minor angst, shance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 06:17:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18231059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarMysteries/pseuds/LunarMysteries
Summary: It's Shiro and Lance's fourth anniversary both are scheming up plans to make this the best anniversary yet.





	The Things we do in the Name of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Happy belated Valentines day Dany ( @ FlowerConnoisser on tumblr)! I'm your pinch hitter! I really hope you enjoy this! I've had this idea for a while now and your prompts fit perfectly with it! Plus, i kinda got carried away lol.
> 
> This was not beta'd

Lance unlocked the door to his and Shiro’s apartment. “Thank you again for everything Keith.”  He says with much gratitude as the two coworkers make their way into the apartment.

“Listen, I’ve never seen someone go out of their way for Shiro, I was more than happy to help!” Keith replies with a nudge.

“Well, we’ve been together for three years now.” Lance states as he puts the shopping bags that he was holding on the kitchen table. “I just wanted to do something extra for him for our anniversary; considering he’s always spoiling me.”

“He showed me that watch he got you at Christmas.” Keith let out a whistle “That thing was _not_ cheap; I mean he got it engraved and that thing had all the bells and whistles!”

“I actually fell off the couch at when I opened it, he’s something else.”

“The man is head-over-heels for you, I’m surprised he hasn’t asked you to marry him yet.” Keith made his way over to the living room.

“Really, how come? He hasn’t brought it up with me recently. We talked about a while ago.” Lance made his way over the fridge, “Want a water?”

“Sure.”

Lance made this way over to the living room to join Keith, as he sits down, he passes Keith his water.

“Shiro has mentioned it a few times recently to me that he sees a future with you.”

“Seriously? I never thought he’d willing to settle down with me.” Lance bashfully rubs the back of his neck.

“Come on, four years now the two of you have been together! He’s bound to pop the question soon.” Keith paused for a moment then continued. “You’ve done a lot more for him than you realize, you made him feel human again. I remember he would come home from the gym with a big smile on his face anytime he talked to you.” Keith smiled.

“He was sexy as hell; I was hoping to flirt with him when I first had the courage to talk to him! However, he was a complete sweetheart and he really looked like he needed a gym buddy. I wasn’t about to be a fuck boi and kill his mood even more.”

“He came home that day telling me that _‘the guy with the amazing ass came and talked to me!’_ , he was just as thirsty, Lance.”

Lance let out a snort. “How long did you have to hear about my ‘amazing ass’.”

“From the start of him going to that gym! You’re what really motivated him to continue his membership there. Who knew that he was going to fall for the guy that I got the gym recommendation from?”

“Damn, Takashi was thirsty! He’s never told me any of this! But yeah what are the odds? You never said the person was your brother was looking for a new gym.”

“I’m kind of glad I didn’t, I liked how things fell into place. Also, Shiro is probably too embarrassed to admit it,” Keith laughed. “But, in all seriousness, back to what I was saying. After you two had planned on being gym buddies, it wasn’t long after that he fell in love with you. Especially the first time he went in without his prosthetic due to his arm bothering him, all because he wanted to see you.”

“We hadn’t even exchanged numbers yet, that’s when I finally noticed his arm. He nervously approached me, he was really self-conscious about it, admitting he almost drove home when he got there. He then began saying his arm was having phantom pains that day and the prosthetic only made it worse. I reassured him he was still handsome as ever to me, the way his eyes lit up when I said that made my heart flutter.”

“Fucking sap.” Keith chuckled as he nudged Lance with his foot.

“It’s true! Right then made me realize he didn’t see himself as attractive, everything made sense at that moment. Why he always distanced himself from the rest of the gym members, why he always wore the long-sleeved shirts; hence me not noticing his prosthetic.”

“He started going to the gym again because he wanted to gain more confidence in himself; then he met you. You turned his world upside down; I swear if he had a tail it would wag every time, he saw you or talked about you.”

Lance blushed. “Honestly, I don’t know what he saw in me.”

“He saw someone who looked past his physical features.”

“Well I know how he felt! When I told him, the pool would be his best option for him, he gave me a look.”

Keith smiled, knowing exactly what Lance was going to say next. “That was the same day you showed him your leg prosthetic, that you told him you were once in his position.”

“I always wore yoga pants because they made my ass look great,” Lance smirked. “he would have never known, unless he saw me with my pants off.”

“Oh, I think he would have liked that.”

Keith and Lance laughed.

“You’re probably right.”

“Didn’t you two head back to your place instead?”

“Yup, I just spent the day pampering him. I took my leg off so we would ‘match’ he found that adorable.”

“He came home so happy that day, you two had planned on going on a date that Saturday.”

Lance nodded. “Yeah we did, here we are now four years later.”

“Thank you for everything you’ve done for him in that time.”

“Of course, I’d do anything for him.”

As the two continued to talk about different things Keith’s phone rang, Shiro coming up on his caller ID. “This is my doctor, I’m going to step outside for a sec.”

“Sure thing, I’m going to start putting Takashi’s gifts away and confirm our dinner reservation. Come back in when you’re ready.”

Keith stepped out and answered his cell. “Hey sorry I’m still with Lance.” He said with a hushed tone.

_“That’s fine, are you guys home?”_ Shiro asked over the phone.

“Yeah, we’ve been home for about thirty minutes now.”

_“Can you get Lance out of the apartment? I have everything I wanted to get but I don’t want him seeing anything.”_

Keith sighed, “I’ll try, I mean he got everything he wanted. It’ll be hard to get him to go out again.”

_“Tell him that his favorite beauty shop is having a ‘buy three get three sale’ that’s about to end, that’ll get him out the door in seconds.”_ Hunk suggested.

“Are they really? I don’t want to drive downtown and have to drive back.”

_“No, but if you park by Shay’s flower shop, I can get Pidge to stall him.”_  Hunk added.

_“That actually may work.”_ Shiro confirmed.

Keith groaned, “okay fine- actually Lance did forget something. Let me know when you two are finished.”

_“Of course, we’ll text you when you’re done.”_ Shiro confirmed.

“talk to later then.”

_“Bye Keith.”_ Shiro then hung up the phone _._

Keith put away his phone and made his way back into the apartment.

“Everything okay?” Lance asked with concern. “That was a long phone call.”

“Oh yeah, I had to get my appointment moved and you know how that is.”

Lance groaned. “Don’t get me started!”

Keith frowned, “Weren’t you supposed to pick flowers for Shiro.”

The look of panic washed over Lance’s face. “Shit, you’re right! Ugh, and I just took my leg off. I even got a reminder text; how could I forget!” He sighed. “Keith, will you drive me to Shay’s shop.” Lance batted his eyelashes at Keith, giving a small pout.

Keith shook his head and laughed, “yes, come on get your leg back on and let’s go.”

***

“I actually began to think you weren’t going to show up Lance.” Shay joked.

Lance got to Shay’s shop five minutes before closing, he was so anxious he wasn’t going to make it, thankfully he.

“I’m sorry, I got caught up with everything else. I’m just mad at myself because I even requested a notification for when they were ready.”

Shay smiled, “I’m sure Shiro would understand, you two are always going above and beyond for each other.”

“I just love him a lot, I never want him to think less than that.” Lance blushed.

“I’m sure he doesn’t. He probably loves you just as much, maybe even more. You two enjoy your anniversary tonight.”

“Thank you, Shay.” Lance grabbed the bouquet off the counter and headed out the door. “Have a nice night!”

“Thank you again, Keith for reminding me.” Lance sighed with relief.

“No problem, do you want to grab a bite to eat before we head back?”

“I have a dinner reservation in two hours, I think I’ll pass.”

“Right, no biggie.”

The two were making their way back to Keith’s car when Pidge stopped him.

“Fancy running into you here!” Pidge grinned.

“Hey Pidge, good to see you! Keith greeted.

“Hi, Pidge! Listen I’d love to chat but I have to get going, I’m on a tight schedule and-” Pidge cut Lance off.

“Got plans with ya man?” Pidge teased.

“Yes, I do, you know this. Its our anniversary.” Lance said matter-o-factly.

“That’s right! I’m surprised you didn’t spend the whole day together.”

“Shiro had work last night, he ended up staying at Hunk’s because he was closer.”

“Bummer,” Pidge smirked, “those for him?”

“Yes, and I really need to get home. He’s going to be home soon and I wanted to be there when he came home.”

Lance needed this day to be perfect, he has had these plans for months he wasn’t about to have this day ruined.

Keith could tell Lance was getting upset, he was already anxious driving here, he had finally calmed down when he picked up the flowers. Shiro better hurry up, Lance wasn’t going to last much longer. Pidge seemed to catch on, she shot Keith a quick a knowing look. The raven-haired man could do nothing more than shrug, Shiro hadn’t given the word. It was hard knowing both Shiro and Lance’s plans.

“What do you have planned for him?” Pidge asked, ignoring Lance’s plea, trying to stall for time.

“I told you already Pidge, multiple time in fact, Hunk was with us.” Lance was really starting to lose his patients, plus his leg was starting to bother him. He wished he hadn’t forgotten the flowers he wanted to rest a bit before Shiro got home.

Keith bit his lip, he didn’t want Lance to be upset, hell Shiro’s mood would immediately drop if Lance was in a bad mood. He decided quickly to shoot Shiro a text.

**“You almost ready? Lance is getting upset…”**

“Well tell me again, sounded pretty ex-” Lance now cut her off.

“Listen, Pidge. I love you, but as I stated previously, I’m on a tight schedule. To add, my leg is bothering me for walking around so much today. I don’t want anything to go wrong tonight. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’d like to go home.” Lance huffed.

Keith was just about to say screw it and take Lance home when his phone pinged, it was Shiro. The saving grace.

**_“Shoot, he okay? Just finished setting everything up you can bring him back.”_ **

**“Not really, he just really wants to see you…”** It wasn’t a lie.

**“I’ll see you in a bit.”**

“Yeah Pidge we gotta get going, we’ll talk later.”

The pair left Pidge with their goodbyes, Keith helped Lance the rest of the way to the car.

“You okay buddy?” Keith asked cautiously, making their way back to Lance and Shiro’s apartment.

“Yeah.” Lance sighed.

He was rubbing his left leg; his muscles must be screaming. Keith thought.

“What’s your pain level right now?”

“a six, maybe seven.”

“You forgot your meds this morning didn’t you.”

“Yeah.” Lance replied shamefully. “I realized around lunch, I just wanted to get everything done.”

“You going to be okay?”

“After I take my meds and they kick in I should be.” Lance checked the time on his phone. “Takashi should be home now.” He said in defeat.

“Hey, cheer up, it’s your anniversary. I know running into Pidge was inconvenient but it’s your anniversary. Everything else is going to go over smoothly; he’s going to love his gifts, he’s going to love the dinner, and he loves you. Think about the look on his face when you walk through the door with the flowers.”

Lance began to blush thinking of Shiro’s reaction, the flowers got him were his favorites, camellias. Shay had to order them special, considering they were not a commonly known flower. It cost a little extra but anything for Shiro. A smile grew on his face, he loved that man so deeply.

Keith gently nudged him. “Now that’s what I want to see.”

They pulled into the complex’s parking garage and made their way over to the elevators. Keith shot a quick text to Shiro.

**“On our way up, have his meds ready, someone forgot to take them today.”**

**_“Gr8 see u 2 soon.”_ **

“I want to marry him Keith.” Lance said out of the blue.

Keith smirked. “Do you now?”

“When you brought it up earlier, I began thinking about it. Should I propose to him tonight even without a ring?”

Oh, now Keith was in a pickle, he was only supposed to hint to Lance that Shiro was going to pop the question tonight, he wasn’t prepared for this.

The doors opened to Lance’s floor the two stepped out and began walking towards the apartment.

“Um-” Keith began, until Lance cut him off.

“Do you hear that?” Lance asked as the pair got closer to the apartment.

“The music? Yeah I hear it.”

Lance listened closely and smirked “That sly dog.” he chuckled, “of course he’s playing our song, the jerk stole my idea!”

Keith snorted, maybe his butt was saved.

Lance fished his keys out of his pocket and unlocked his door, Lance nearly dropped the flowers when he walked in. Shiro had decorated their entire living room with balloons candles and rose petals. The man himself down looking dapper as ever with a big blue shark plushie in hand.

“Happy anniversary, babe.” Shiro beamed.

“Kashi!” Lance’s lips began to quiver.

The couple embraced each other sharing a very loving kiss. When the kiss broke Shiro wiped away Lance’s tears.

“These are happy tears, right?”  Shiro asked.

“Yes babe.” Lance sniffled. “Once again spoiling me.”

“Only the best for you.” Shiro handed Lance the shark, which Lance gave a very loving squeeze.

“I got you these.” Lance stated holding up the bouquet.

“Lance.” Shiro said with awe. “They’re beautiful! I haven’t seen camellias since my last trip to Japan.”

“I ordered them special from Shay’s shop. I kind of went all out on you gift wise.”

“I love them Lance, thank you.” The couple shared another loving kiss. “You said you went all out with the gifts, are you telling me there’s more?”

“You can see them in a bit, however there’s one you have to open after we come home from dinner tonight.”

“Oh, we’re going out to dinner, are we?” Shiro teased.

“Mhm, a reservation at seven, for a romantic dinner for two at Bartalotti’s.”

“Lance! It’s impossible to get a reservation there! How’d you manage?”

“I pulled some strings, I tried to go all out but you really beat with making this place romantic, I was just going to pop on our song and have a few candles going, but this!” Lance looked around the room at everything. “Is more than I could fathom.”

Shiro smiled lovingly at his boyfriend, he was about to kiss him again when Hunk cleared his throat. He honestly forgot Hunk was there, Keith too.

“Oh right! Come sit down, it would be best since heard you’re having flareups.”

Lance blushed, “I was too busy thinking about you that I forgot to take my meds I’m sorry.”

“Honest mistake hun.”

Shiro helped Lance to the couch along with helping him take his prosthetic off, Hunk brought over Lance’s meds and a glass of water. “I did get you something other than the shark.” He began, “I’ll be right back, but you have to close your eyes.”

Lance downed the pills and nodded. “Okay.” Lances closed his eyes as Shiro left the room.

“He really does spoil you.” Keith chuckled.

“Told ya mullet.”

“I believed you but wow I didn’t think it went this far.”

“Your brother really out does himself.”

“Oh my god Shiro are you serious?!” Keith said with disbelief as Shiro walked back into the room with a kitten.

Shiro rolled his eyes and made his way back over to Lance

“What’d he do now.” Lance chuckled.

“My brother loves you too much.”

“There’s no such thing as too much love.” The couple replied in unison.

“Please tell you two aren’t becoming that couple.” Hunk groaned.

“Doubt it, nothing to worry about buddy.”

“Good, because I’m not ready for that.”

The couple snorted.

“Stop that.” Hunk warned.

“Okay, okay. Can I open my eyes yet Kashi?” Lance asked sweetly.

“Almost, handsome.” Shiro got down on one knee and placed the kitten on Lance’s lap.

“Oh my god Kashi I swear to God.” Lance gasped as he felt the paws on his thighs.

“You can open them now.”

Lance looked down at his lap to see a kitten staring at him with big green eyes. “Oh, aren’t you a precious baby!” Lance cooed. “You even have a little blue bow collar on! You’re a fancy baby aren’t you.” he scratched behind the fuzzballs ears.

“Look at her name tag.”

Lance picked the heart shaped named tag and read aloud what was engraved. “Will you meowy me?” Lances eyes widened, he looked up at Shiro who had an open ring box in hand.

“Well, will you? I know we don’t talk about it often but I feel at home with you. There’s no one else I’d rather spend the rest of my life with.”

Lance began to tear up, he gently placed the kitten beside him. “Yes Kashi, I will.”

Shiro pulls him in for deep loving kiss, he takes Lance’s left hand and places the ring on his finger. “I love you Lance.”

“I love you too Takashi.”

Lance directs his attention to Keith. “You knew about this didn’t you?”

“I did, I was sworn to secrecy, you asking me to help you today only benefitted his plan.” Keith smirked.

“We’ll leave you two be now it is your anniversary after all, you probably want some alone time. Plus, you need to get ready for dinner.” Hunk said casually.

Shiro laughed, wiping his eyes. “Yes, you two are free to go! Thank you for everything you two.” Shiro got up off the floor and sat next to Lance.

“Have fun you two!” Keith shouted as Hunk and him made it out the door.

“So, you said you had gifts for me as well?” Shiro asked casually.

“I do, but they can wait until after dinner. Right now, I wanna smooch my fiancé.”

“I’m okay with that.” He pulled Lance onto his lap and held his waist. “Hey there gorgeous.”

“Hey there handsome.”

“When’s dinner again?”

“Our reservation is at seven I still need to get ready but we’ve got some time for kisses.”

“We better have time for kisses, I haven’t met my daily quota.”

“I think you’re going to exceed that quota.”

“I’m more than okay with that.” He pulls on the collar of Lance’s shirt and kisses him deeply.

There was nothing that could tear these two apart, it was them against the world and they wouldn’t change it for anything else.


End file.
